Seto! Stop!
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Silly fic. Seto loves to make his puppy scream. OOC.


I wrote this fic for the awesome YamiZeri, I wish you have all the best things in the world, Yami. You deserve nothing less!

"Seto! Stop!"  
by YYY

Seto gets out of the Tokyo airport. He just came back from his business trip at Hong Kong and he is glad to be back in Japan again. After he gets onto his limo he calls his home on his cell phone. "Hello?" Joey answers on the other side of the line.

"It's me. I'm back." Seto says.

"Welcome back. How was your trip?" Joey asks.

"Long and tiring. I need a hot bath, a hot meal and after that, I need a very hot you." Seto says.

"Seto! Stop!" Joey shouts. Seto can't help but grins bit. He can almost see Joey's face turns bright red.

"I'll get your bath and your dinner ready. See you when you got home." Joey says, "Hey, Seto. I miss you."

"I'll be home soon." Seto says. Although Seto is too cool to say 'I miss you too' back, he really does miss the blonde. Seto misses Joey's golden soft hair, bright blue eyes and heart lifting smile. More importantly, Seto misses the way Joey screams.

Every time when Seto gets excited and jumps onto Joey unexpectedly, the studded blonde will blushes and screams, "Seto! Stop!" Seto loves it when Joey screams and blushes like that.

The more Seto thinks about Joey, the more panting Seto gets. Soon, the image of Joey's blushing face and screaming voice cloud every part of Seto's head. Seto decides once he gets home, he will skip the hot meal, the hot bath and jump right on the hot Joey. O.o;;;

Once Seto's Limo arrives at the Kaiba Mansion, he rushes straight into the living room. Joey smiles and greets, "Welcome…"

Before Joey can say 'home', Seto pushes Joey onto the Sofa and kisses Joey senseless. The millionaire then tears Joey's shirt to pieces and sends all the shirt buttons airborne. "Seto! Stop!" Joey shouts.

Oh how Seto loves that scream.

"SETO! STOP!" Joey screams again.

"A-hem!" Some one let out a fake cough to get Seto's attentions. Seto looks up and sees Yami Marik grinning at him.

"What are you doing alone with Joey when I'm not in the house?" Seto asks possessively.

"You caught us. Joey is seeing me behind your back when you're out on your business trip." Yami Marik says.

"What?" Seto screams.

Marik comes out from behind the couch and hits his Yami in the head. "Ouch! Don't know you are into S&M, dear." Yami Marik says.

Marik says to Seto, "We are here to give you a surprise welcome back party."

"We?" Seto looks around.

"Hmm…welcome back?" The whole gang comes out from behinds the furnitures. (Seto never realizes he has so many furnitures before.)

"Hello, Kaiba. I will shake your hand but I'm using my hand to cover Yugi's eyes." Yami says.

Seto then realizes he is still on top of a half naked Joey. The blonde blushes and pushes Seto away. "I'm going to put something on." Joey runs to his room. Seto sees Joey's bare back and remembers how sensitive Joey's spine is.

"I'm going to help Joey." Seto dashes off into Joey's room.

Soon, everyone in the living room can hear Joey screams, "what do you mean a quickie?"

Yami sweatdrops. Yugi blinks and asks, "Yami, what's a quickie?"

Yami coughs, "hmm…you want me to show you?"

Yugi nods innocently. Yami picks up Yugi and heads to a room in the mansion that Seto given them. Soon the gang can hear Yugi screaming too.

"Hey, Duke. You want to help me get something from my room?" Tristan asks. Seto gives him a room since Tristan is Joey's best friend.

"Sure." Duke nods. Tristan drags Duke into his room and closes the door. Before long, Duke screaming comes through the door.

"Hmm…" Bakura doesn't even bother asking. He just pulls Ryou away. Seto didn't give Bakura a room but there are plenty of rooms in Kaiba mansion.

"Marik…" Yami Marik asks.

"Don't even think about it. You ain't getting any from me." Marik glares at his Yami.

"I was just gonna ask if you want to take a peek at Joey…" Yami Marik says. Marik hits him yami while curses some words that cannot be recorded here because of this site "no NC-17 material" rating system.

"Hey, Mokuba! You want to…" Noah asks.

"Don't you dare!" Tea says to Noah.

"I am asking if he wants to get ice cream…" Noah says.

"I don't think you should have ice cream before dinner." Serenity says. Suddenly, she hears screaming.

"Yami! Stop!"

"Tristan! Stop!"

"Bakura! Stop!"

"On second thought, why don't we go out and get some ice cream far far away?" Serenity grabs Mokuba and heads to the door. Tea grabs Noah and follows Serenity.

"SETO STOP SETO STOP SETO STOPPPPPPPPPPP!" the whole Kaiba mansion is shaking with the echoes of screams.

O.owari

Welcome back, Yami. It's nice to have you around again. You bring out the best in every single one of us.


End file.
